


Heat

by WahlBuilder



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: M/M, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mephiston and Dante are having a quiet evening. They also have a guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Mephiston sighed when Dante lowered him on the bed, and opened his throat for him. Dante’s fangs grazed over his skin, teasing, promising the pain and the pleasure of sharing himself with the other.

Mephiston tangled his fingers in Dante’s silky hair when warm wind touched the skin of his palms. He opened his eyes, and Dante became still.

The wheel of fire was hovering behind Dante, nine flaming wings working out of synch.

Dante leaned back, his gaze never leaving Mephiston’s face, and said, “You may enter me, Baal.”

The wheel turned bright red, wings fluttering. “Are you sure?”

“Do it.”

Mephiston’s fingers tugged at Dante’s hair as he watched the wheel sinking into Dante’s back.

His Commander planted a knee between his spread thighs and looked down at him, and his eyes were the dark, ancient eyes of Mephiston’s lover, but there was a fire in them, too.

Mephiston smiled. “You wanted to know how it feels when we kiss, Baal.” He caressed Dante’s cheek, preparing for the pain of burn, but it never came and his waiting lasted and lasted until he lost the sense of the borders between their bodies.

“Let’s show Baal how it is done, my love,” Dante murmured and caught Mephiston’s lips in a kiss.

Mephiston relaxed, sliding his palms down Dante’s back, and let himself drink the heat from his mouth.


End file.
